


Watch My Ass

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI agent annoys the hell out of Detective Leonard McCoy.  Even if he does have an amazing ass.</p>
<p>Originally a comment fic for the November 12 submissions for the Jim and Bones community of LJ.  </p>
<p>The inspiring images are here:<br/>http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/66891415235/the-daily-doctor-for-tuesday-november-12-2013<br/>http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/66891361923/the-daily-captain-for-tuesday-november-12-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch My Ass

Len kind of hated this FBI agent. What with his habit of taking over their cases and running into danger with any fucking backup. The Agent should have waited for backup before charging into a warehouse filled with drug smugglers. Len moved carefully through the building, clearing each room he passed through. Finally, he could hear voices. As he cleared the plastic, weapon raised, Len was once again confronted by the sight of Special Agent Jim Kirk pinning down a suspect. Len scanned the room, his eye catching on a shadow that revealed another suspect with a raised gun. Len shot once, nailing suspect 2 in the shoulder. Jim glanced up at Len, surprised then smug, as officers filled the room and took the suspects into custody.

"'Bout time you got here Bones," Jim said. He swaggered over to Len, eyes merry.

Len rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well someone has to watch out for your dumb ass."

Jim grins widely. "Yeah, and it always seems to be you watching it. But it is an amazing ass."

Len sighed. Another thing he hated about Jim was how he was always right.

Kirk's ass was pretty damn amazing


End file.
